Asunder
by I Am Spock
Summary: Prince Spock returns home to Vulcan to deal with the growing threat by his older half brother Prince Sybok who has survive exile and now planning his rise to power as well as the rivalry between his wife, Princess T'Pring and his concubine, Nyota. Takes place several years after birth of Nyota's and Prince Spock's son, Prince Syon in I, Concubine.
1. Home

**AN: This story isn't necessarily a direct sequel to **_**I, Concubine**_**, however, it does allow me explore Prince Spock's Empress T'Pring's and Nyota's relationship more as the sequel will begin after Nyota's death and Prince Syon's rise to power. Folks should read **_**I, Concubine**_** to understand what is going on here. This story takes place seven years after Prince Syon's birth.**

**Asunder**

**Home**

A long time ago, the Vulcans were nothing more than a savage race of inferior life forms living on a barren wasteland of a desert planet.

The more advance civilizations had long written off the Vulcans as barbaric and doomed to extinction.

It was a prediction that at the time few would argue as the Vulcans preferred to indulge their primitive desires rather than advance themselves.

As a result, Vulcan society fell into chaos and remained this way for centuries.

Until one day, a man walked into a mountain village and began his sermon about the deliverance of Vulcan society.

He spoke about many things, corruption, savagery, idolatry, greed, lust….but more importantly; he talked about how all these failings was the result of emotions.

"I dreamed of a time when Vulcan will stand on high looking down on those who once looked down on us. I dream of a time when the very mention of our race conjures feelings of admiration, respect, and fear. We as a people feel too deeply and allow the pleasures of the flesh to dictate how we live. Emotions must be suppressed if we as a people are to survive and thrive!"

People laughed.

A few, however, stayed, listened to the man's words, and joined him on his journey from village to village spreading his message. Over time the number of his followers grew into a movement that swept over Vulcan as fierce as any desert storm.

The man's name was Surak and his teachings had an impact of Vulcan society not seen before or since and although Surak did not live to see the result, he, without a doubt laid the foundation for Vulcan's eventual rise to power.

Surak also contributed to Vulcan society, albeit unintentionally, his son who not only carried on his father's legacy, but also had in his later years established with several other followers a ruling caste. This caste eventually became the nobility and through Surak's son came the imperial family, Prince Spock.

The heir apparent was returning home from a ten month trip to the Solaris region to examine the process of the mining facilities on several moons as well as quell growing discontent among the miners themselves.

The miners who came from a variety of different species hated their Vulcan overseers who overworked and subjected them to harsh and unsafe conditions.

Prince Spock had no interest in giving into their demands and he had several miners executed as a show of force.

Now returning home, Prince Spock first had to report to his father, Emperor Sarek. Like his son, Emperor Sarek never shied away from using brutality to keep his subjects in line and during his long rule executed a number of subjects including members of prominent Vulcan families. His supremacist views (common among Vulcans) led to the extermination of several hostile and perceived inferior species including the once feared Klingon race.

Prince Spock's relationship with his father had always been even at the best of times distant, as the prince couldn't understand why for years his father never him included in family decisions or assigned more important duties expected for an heir apparent.

Several years ago, the emperor sent the prince to Earth as an ambassador and the success of that trip proved the Prince's ability.

"Your highness, you have a message from Princess T'Pring," a servant interrupted the Prince's thoughts.

"She would contact me now? We will enter Vulcan in a matter of minutes," Prince Spock asked.

He didn't like being interrupted, not even for his wife.

The servant nodded his head, "She said it was important."

Dismissing the servant, Prince Spock answered the message.

It wasn't Princess T'Pring.

It was his concubine, Nyota.

"Syon hasn't met him yet. Too busy studying. He never seems to have time for me anymore since he began his studies. He so wants you to be proud of him," Nyota started in on her conversation while holding a small infant, their newborn son.

Pleased it wasn't the princess, the Prince's eyes moved to the small infant Nyota held close to her breast.

"What name has the Emperor given?" He asked.

"Our son's name is Tarek," Nyota smiled.

The prince's eyes moved back and forth from his concubine to his son.

Speaking in a lower voice, Nyota's expression changed from happiness to anxious, "You know I had him just a few weeks ago, but the Empress won't allow your children to meet him. She hates me…she…"

"I will deal with the princess when I return," Prince Spock interrupted.

"I had to lie to use the intercom because she has the servants spy on my every move. I belong to you not her!"

The infant stirred in her arms.

"T'Pring is only acting out, however, Nyota you know the rules. T'Pring outranks you and you can't expect for her or the others to make time to visit you or the children. When I get there I will be sure that the children visit Tarek."

Nyota nodded her head.

"Thank you your majesty."

Prince Spock turned off the commlink.

His thoughts quickly went to the princess.

Ever since he discovered her affair several years ago with Stonn, a high ranking member of the army, he lost all passion for her.

Princess T'Pring reminded the Prince of his own 'mother' the Empress T'Rea, a strong willed woman who like many Vulcan noblewoman despised Vulcan concubinage. Emperor Sarek had taken over the years many concubines of his own.

Prince Spock hated thinking about Empress T'Rea because it meant he would have to think about his secret. A secret shared by the former empress, his father, and himself.

Instead he thought the other women in his life, Nyota and T'Pring.

The fallout of T'Pring's affair left the princess ashamed, humiliated and reduced to becoming what Vulcan high society called a 'veiled wife,' a woman married to a man who neither wanted or cared for her.

As the princess and a member of the Vulcan nobility, divorce wasn't an option and so while the prince enjoyed himself with his concubine, T'Pring, a 'veiled wife' had only the responsibilities of producing heirs, representing the imperial family at diplomatic events and other duties deemed proper for an princess.

So the princess took her anger out on Nyota.

Princess T'Pring hated Nyota. She hated Nyota's children with the Prince. She hated the Prince. She hated her marriage, but the fall of Empress T'Rea served as a haunting reminder of what could happen to T'Pring and her own family if she ever betrayed the Emperor or his son. And so she stayed loyal.

She was desperately bitter.

The prince had come back from suppressing a rebellion to be thrown back into the political and social maelstrom of his own family.

On one end, he had to deal with his wife who hated him.

He had to deal with his concubine and their son, Prince Syon who due to his mixed heritage became determine to prove his worth to his father at all costs.

He had to deal his father, Emperor Sarek and the demands placed on him as next in line.

He had to deal with a growing threat by his own older brother Prince Sybok who survived exile, knew his secret, and planning his own rise to power.

And he had to protect his secret at all costs.

**AN: Not sure how long I will make this story so I will see where it takes me.**


	2. The Concubine Remembers

**AN: Glad to see folks enjoying this story. I am going to try to reference characters or situations that took place in I, Concubine so everyone knows what is going on.**

**Asunder **

**The Concubine Remembers **

It is expected of me as a concubine to give sexual pleasure and light conversation. I am not supposed to have an opinion, burden him with worries, or express my own unhappiness.

I wanted just once for the prince to ask me about our son, Prince Syon.

The burden of Syon's birthright made him resentful towards me and made him more determine prove himself to his father. A man so far and away both psychically and emotionally the task seems impossible.

Prince Syon reminded me of his father and I hope his father will able to see this to someday.

Prince Sinok, the oldest shared his mother's hatred of me and my children and made every effort to make our lives miserable.

He also received the lion's share of his father's attention as the Emperor impressed with Prince Syon's intellectual capabilities at such a young age decided he would become a member of the High Council in service to his half-brother.

Syon wanted more than to be on the High Council or to serve his half-brother.

Everyone could see Prince Sinok had neither the passion nor ability to lead an empire, but instead being forced into it by his greedy mother.

When he becomes Emperor, Prince Sinok would be nothing more than a vessel for T'Pring to impose her will.

It's been several days since, I gave birth, and Syon hasn't made an effort to visit his little brother. Not sure if it's the baby or me he wants to avoid. My son has made it clear he is ashamed of me and perhaps even a bit apprehensive of having a new brother, another rival for his father's attention.

I want my children to be friends as they both will share the same obstacles. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, someone to relate to.

My children are lucky in this respect. I have no one.

As much as I love my children, they are as alien to me as the man who fathered them. They are Vulcan, I am human, they are royalty, and I am the daughter of a servant.

I crack a smile which confuses my baby as he looks intently at my face.

Kissing my son on his cheek, I look up to see a servant slipping through the crack of the door.

It's T'Uynal, my most loyal servant.

Princess T'Pring gave her to me to help with Syon shortly after arriving to Vulcan, but I'm no fool, she wanted the girl to spy on me.

Her plan failed and T'Uynal having come from a similar background became the closest thing to a friend I had here on Vulcan.

She reminded me in many ways of Duke Hiraku Sulu, my best friend who loved me greatly.

T'Uynal bowed, "My lady, it's time for the baby's nursing." She approached Tarek who stirred in my arms.

Human breast milk lacked the nutrients and richness needed for Vulcan babies and Prince thought it taboo for a human woman to nurse a Vulcan infant, even if that infant was the woman's own child.

Instead, T'Uynal who had several children of her own nursed my son. I handed over my baby to T'Uynal who removed her breast from under her shirt and began nursing Tarek.

T'Uynal preferred the balcony view and moved out there to nurse. My other servants prepared a small meal of off-world fruits and exotic dishes for me to eat, I wanted to share my meal with T'Uynal, but Emperor Sarek made it against the law for servants to eat 'royal food'.

Already fearful of the other servants for the favoritism I showed her; T'Uynal never touched the food or accepted my other offers.

Holding Tarek who nursed greedily, T'Uynal asked, "Have you been eating the soup, I prepared for you, my lady?"

"Yes, but it's too strong."

"I made it that way to help you restore your strength and energy. Vulcan pregnancies are very difficult especially for a human woman."

"You speak as though there human women abound pregnant with Vulcan offspring," I smiled.

T'Uynal pulled away to allow Tarek to breath, the baby moan annoyed about having his meal interrupted, "You will be surprised. Aristocratic Vulcan men often have human concubines."

"Doesn't mean they all get pregnant."

"No, most don't. Many women give birth to stillborn babies, some die shortly after birth or before."

I lowered my head. Syon's birth was painful and I nearly died.

"So much was going on when I was pregnant with Syon. My father was a servant in the House of Ndogo and arranged a marriage with a man named Jabari a member of the nobility. My family saw my marriage as a chance to advance!"

"You come from the House of Uhura." T'Uynal pointed out.

"Remember I told you, my family became nobility only after the prince…" I stopped. I didn't want to admit that Syon's conception was the result of rape. My own parents didn't even know.

"The prince took me and I became pregnant." I continued.

"Well the rules are clear, any children born of a Vulcan man belongs to him and his family. Even the mother would belong to him."

I bit my lip, "Well my family was given the title but not without…..so much happening."

I thought about all those who betrayed me for their own purposes and now as a traitors whore. But do they know? I was merely a child trying to survive in an adult world.

"Consider yourself lucky my lady; so many concubines are rarely afforded the treatment," T'Uynal brushed a few of Tavek's long locks from his face.

Leaning back in my chair, I breathed heavily, "I am one of the few who managed to give birth to a healthy baby and survive."

"You giving birth did not evaluate your status alone, my lady. Not all concubines whether they are human or poor Vulcan girls from the countryside see their families acquire wealth or their children openly accepted just because of who their fathers are."

"So what are you saying?"

"Prince Spock made you an imperial concubine for a reason. He has officially recognized your half-human children for a reason," T'Uynal finished nursing my son and began rocking him to sleep.

I wasn't sure where this conversation was going and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Love?"

T'Uynal shook her head, "Vulcans are incapable of love."

"Really? So you don't love Tarek or Syon. You nursed him as well."

T'Uynal didn't say anything.

"Right! What you meant to say was Vulcans don't express emotions. I remember what you told me about Surak."

"Perhaps it is, but in this world of politics and power, love wasn't the only reason. It can't be. A Vulcan male wouldn't base his actions on something as trivial as love."

T'Uynal stood up and walked back into the larger room. Placing a now sleeping Tarek in his crib, she turned towards me, "I remember when you came here so young holding Syon in your arms. Prince Syon had a gift, a presence, and ability to lead even at his age. Princess T'Pring is starting to feel threaten by him and there is no telling what she might do."

I snorted, "T'Pring is nothing more than a veiled wife."

"But she is still the wife."

She had a point. The other servants whispered about T'Pring's as much as they did me. They talked of her affair, her standing before both the Prince and Emperor defeated as she gave vivid detail about the affair. They talked about how Prince Spock out of cruelty not only made T'Pring witness the execution of the Stonn, but even more depressing forced the Princess into having an abortion once doctors learned of her pregnancy.

With so much drama it made me wonder how the imperial family managed to keep all of it in house. Perhaps the fear of the Emperor kept them silent.

Sometimes when I see the princess walking the halls of the palace either by herself or surrounded by her servants, talking to other noble ladies about trivial things at dinner parties or standing next to the Prince at formal events, I can feel her anger, pain, lost, shame, sadness, and isolation hidden behind by an expressionless Vulcan exterior.

And in those moments, my heart weeps for I am Princess T'Pring.

T'Uynal stopped talking and sharply turned her head towards the front doors. Standing up she bowed, "Greetings your highness."

"All is well T'Uynal. Good afternoon mother."

It was Syon.

Despite being a Vulcan, I could read his facial expression as well as any human's, he was annoyed.

"Why did you summon me, mother?"

I stood up and pointed to the crib, "I wanted you to visit your newborn brother. You haven't come to see him since his birth nor have you inquired about my own health."

T'Uynal adjusted herself and stepped back.

"Sorry mother for not coming sooner; however, I am preoccupied with my studies."

"Your grandfather wants you study, this I understand, but not coming to see me, I don't. I am your mother!"

My emotions once again get the best of me and my son just stands there not fully understanding why I am so upset with him.

He is too Vulcan to understand.

And I know deep inside he doesn't care.

He dismisses the servants, "Mother, please don't call the Emperor my grandfather. Such informal titles are not to be spoken of in front of the servants."

I threw up my hands, "So what?"

Syon raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You are pulling away from me."

Again Syon's face remains expressionless, "What do you mean 'pulling away'?"

My eyes widen unable to check my growing rage.

I pointed at my eight year old son, "Stop using your studies as an excuse for not coming to see me. I am your mother. I gave life to you."

"Mother…."

I interrupted him no longer able to stop the flow of emotional rage, sadness, and bitterness, "I am YOUR MOTHER!"

Cries emerged from Tavek's crib.

"My brother is crying." He said condescendingly.

"This isn't over. You don't get to ignore me simply because….."

"Because what? You just don't get it," Syon raised his voice now unable to control his own emotions. "I may be a prince, but I am also an illegitimate, half human son of my father's concubine. Technically, mother, you are nothing more than my father's slave!"

"What did you say?" I asked genuinely startled by his outburst.

"This," he pointed at me, "Is my birthright one I am reminded of each day by those who hate me. I may be only eight but I am far from being a child! I know your history, I know what happen to you, and I see your resentment of me in your eyes! But, mother, you surely can see what will happen to us if I fail to prove myself. Princess T'Pring wants us gone! Dead!"

I lowered my head.

"Sinok," Syon's voice deepens, "It offends me that he is next in line only because he is a full blooded Vulcan! He is incapable of ruling….."

"He is the oldest and its treason to talk of him in this way."

Syon snorted, "He shouldn't be allowed to rule. And if I can have my own way, he wouldn't."

He stormed out of the room and T'Uynal reentered to attend to Tavek.

I felt numb.

"Is everything okay?" T'Uynal asked.

"No, it isn't." I answered.

I needed to see the prince.

**An: Syon is well beyond his years. Enjoy? Leave a review. **


	3. Amanda

**AN: Enjoy! **

**Asunder**

**Amanda**

**Part One- Invasions Can Wait**

Prince Spock made no effort to follow up with either his wife or concubine upon his arrival to the palace Emperor Sarek always demanded so much of his time and as the next in line, Prince Spock had no choice but to obey.

He would expect the same from his own son, Prince Sinok, someday.

Also, the thought of having to talk to T'Pring and listen to her mindless chatter, complaints, and gossip exhausted him. He much would rather take Nyota to bed; however, she had recently given birth. He needed a release from the stresses of being a prince and concubines provided that relief.

For now, a servant girl will have to do.

So far his favorite was Nyota's own servant, T'Uynal.

She wasn't as beautiful as Nyota or even T'Pring, but T'Uynal proved to be very satisfying in bed.

He pushed such thoughts to the side; his father was standing in front of him, lecturing him again.

"You did a good job in Solaris, but now you need focus your attention on other matters," Emperor Sarek said.

Prince Spock eyes never left his father, "I would like to begin preparations for an invasion of Cardassia …."

Emperor Sarek shook his head, "I could take Cardassia in a day if I wanted too. No, right now isn't a good time for invasions of any kind. Son we must first take care of our own homes first."

Prince Spock raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Sybok, your half-brother is still very much alive. I am certain he is somewhere in the depths of the galaxy plotting his next move. He came so close the last time."

Prince Spock closed his eyes, an action considered emotional by Vulcan standards. "Yes, I remember," Prince Spock spoke softly.

"Stonn's father was still loyal to T'Rea and by extension Sybok. Sybok even had his daughters, my grandchildren used as spies in my own palace. I will not let this happen again. If T'Pring…."

Prince Spock didn't want to think of T'Rea.

"T'Pring for all her flaws and bitterness will never betray us again."

"T'Pring wants to be Empress as much as you want to be Emperor which is why she turned her back on Stonn in the end. For that reason and that reason along, I spared her life. But if her name is linked to another scandal, if I even sense she might be up to something, I will have her wishing for death long before it comes," Emperor Sarek's voice deepen and Prince Spock could sense the seriousness in his father's voice.

His father had a point. If he had too, Emperor Sarek would 'clean house' just as he did many years ago with T'Rea.

"Spock, you have to stop treating T'Pring as a veiled wife," the Emperor warned.

"She is a veiled wife."

"T'Pring hates Nyota because of the attention you give her and she could lash out."

"What do I do?"

"Take T'Pring to bed and make her conceive. A baby will distract her from her unhappiness you will have peace in your home again. A peaceful home is a strong home and it will make it harder for Sybok's spies to infiltrate us again."

"You are really worried about Sybok aren't you?"

"I am. Sybok has spent most of his life in exile and away from the Vulcan teachings of discipline. His mother's family secretly was v'tosh ka'tor. He isn't like you, Spock; Sybok wasn't raised with the luxuries of imperial life."

"Sleep with T'Pring? She blames me from inflecting our son with inferior blood…" Spock mumbled unaware of his slipping emotional control and attempting to get the subject off his brother.

Emperor Sarek's eyes widen, "Don't let that get in the way. Make T'Pring desire you again. I am sure you had the practice with Nyota."

"Nyota….."

"Is a concubine nothing more."

"She is mother of my children."

"Prince Syon has shown promise, I can see the leadership qualities I desire in the next heir even more than Sinok, but he is only half. He can't rule."

"He has what it takes," Prince Spock defended his son.

"Is he your favorite?"

"If I could place him before Sinok, I would," Prince Spock answered truthfully.

Emperor Sarek's eyes widen again, "Sinok is the rightful heir."

"The empire should go the strongest, not to who was born first. Am I not an example of this?"

"Your situation was very different."

Prince Spock stood up, "Not really."

"Your mother…."

"My mother was a human woman! Sinok has human blood running through his veins as do Syon!"

Emperor Sarek stepped back trying to compose himself, "Don't speak of her. Don't speak of this. Don't let that half of you control you as it once did. Control it! You are a Vulcan!"

Prince Spock swallowed hard, "I am sorry father. I just don't understand why Syon can't be considered as well as Sinok."

"No one would stand behind Syon just as no one would stand behind you if they knew. Syon is a leader, but you only acknowledged him because he reminded you of yourself. Syon's mother is a concubine, a young girl you raped and impregnated by mistake. Why did you even bring them back here considering what happen with T'Rea and your own mother?"

The young prince couldn't answer that. Perhaps he was reminded of his own mother, Amanda, his father's concubine.

Except everyone knows Syon is Nyota's son, but tolerance for humans during the time of Spock's birth was such not even the own Emperor could openly acknowledge him as the son of a human woman. Instead with Amanda's failing health, the Emperor forced T'Rea to raise the child as the aging Empress could no longer bear children and Spock's true ancestry was hidden.

But nothing could prepare him from the wrath of T'Rea who could no longer control her own jealousy and hatred.

Would history repeat itself with T'Pring and Nyota?

Prince Spock would never let that happen.

So the Prince needed to heed the words of his father, take T'Pring to bed, and bring back peace to his household. And prepare for another of Sybok's plans for taking control.

Invasions can wait.

**Part Two- The Son Remembers **

I only remember bits and pieces of my old life. Half remember dreams of a life lived long ago. I remember my mother, the Empress T'Rea. Her beauty, intelligence, grace, and love for me.

I remember my father.

I remember how peaceful my life was as the son of the Emperor, the entire galaxy at my feet.

But that all changed with the birth of my half-brother.

You see Vulcans no matter how rich or how poor all united under the common ideal of Vulcan supremacy. We controlled our emotions, and were the masters of our own faiths. We emerged as a primitive species clinging to the edge of existence to the most powerful and feared throughout the galaxy. To remain this way it was important to keep bloodlines of noble families, pure.

Something many Vulcan men started to find difficult to do especially with the introduction of females species.

Vulcan men started to prefer females from other races. A comprise needed to happen to prevent a complete destruction of our way of life.

That comprise ushered in the practice of Vulcan concubinage. Vulcan men of high birth were allowed these women so long as their wives were Vulcan and their children pure blooded.

In spite of this, many men started to prefer these women to their wives who often bore children. These children are an abomination and serve as nothing more than a threat to the purity of our race.

Once I have taken over, I plan on cleansing the Vulcan people of these inferior hybrids starting with my brother and his family.

"Sybok, this family has been listening to you talk for months about your next move. When are you going to do something? How long must we wait!"

This is coming from my uncle Soran, my mother's oldest brother, and the so-called leader of the family. He raised me and taught me everything I needed to know, nonetheless, the man had never learned the value of patience.

"We must be careful. We must have the calm before the storm. I want my father to think everything is okay, I want him to feel peace," I answered my uncle.

Soran sat back in his chair, I understood his worry. Our exile has him worried about continuing our bloodlines which were already weak. Limited in my options of choosing a mate, I took a servant of my uncle's family and made her my wife. Uneducated and unattractive she served me well both in terms of loyalty and my bearing children; T'Luna, T'Palma and Turanis, but life in exile is hard even for a poor servant girl, and my wife died in childbirth delivering, T'Unyal, my last.

I made sure my children knew of their royal blood and heritage. I taught them to hate all non-Vulcans including their uncle who now sits on my throne!

Finally after many years, I thought my first two daughters were ready and I entrusted them to Stonn whose family had secretly aligned with my mother's during the war. Stonn hated Spock and knew his secret as well.

As I couldn't get close to Spock, I sent Stonn and my daughters. My daughters entered the palace as spies and Stonn…well…. Stonn's job was to seduce T'Pring my brother's unhappy wife and eventually use her to upset the strong ties in the family.

For a while it worked. I learned everything about my brother, a man I never met and even more about my father who always keep his distance from me as a child.

Stonn's seduction of T'Pring as well as my plans with the House of Akan on Earth should have been enough but Stonn fell in love with T'Pring…..and well….nothing was ever the same.

Shortly after the affair was discovered, T'Pring saved herself and abandoned Stonn who in turn tried to save himself by turning on my daughters. Both T'Luna and T'Palma were executed without question.

But neither daughter turned on their youngest sister, T'Unyal.

It's been months since I heard from T'Unyal.

The last I heard she is with Nyota as her servant and have become close to her. "Sybok, we need to act now!" Soran spoke interrupting my thoughts about my daughter.

"Your son is here!" A servant, one of the few we had left entered the room.

Turanis pushed past the servant and moved towards me. Since he wasn't raised on Vulcan he couldn't control his emotions.

"Father we found it!" Turanis pulled out a disk and handed it to me. "My team is working on the ship as we speak. Everything will be ready in a matter of days."

I smiled.

We found the Botany Bay. A ship everyone thought was long gone.

I turned to my uncle, "Now we can begin."

**AN: I hope everyone likes the direction of the story. I plan on it being only ten chapters but I might go ahead and expand on it. **


	4. Secrets and Lies

**AN: I know I am a week behind but I had some issues come up which delayed me. This chapter serves a bridge to the more interesting chapters to come later. Also, someone asked in the reviews if Spock knows about T'Uynal being his half-niece….he doesn't know. **

**Asunder**

**Secrets and Lies**

**Part One- The Son Also Rises **

"So how long have you know about T'Uynal, your highness," Tular asked.

I leaned against my chair, "A year. I have known T'Uynal's true identity for a year now."

Tular, eyes widen. He never did learn the art of hiding his emotions. A hunchback, his parents should have killed him at birth in keeping the Vulcan desire for genetic perfection, however, Tular's lack of intelligence, desire to please, and loyalty was difficult to come by.

"What are you going to do Prince Syon?" He asked.

"Say nothing. T'Uynal is Sybok's daughter she is smart enough to have survived the purge committed against her two sisters then I will say nothing. Let's see what happens."

"She could harm your parents. She cares for your infant brother."

I raised my hand to silence him, "Tular, if T'Uynal wanted to do something she would have done it by now. There is a reason why T'Uynal has acted yet."

"Why?"

"Until she reestablishes contact with her father, T'Uynal is at the mercy of whoever finds out her secret."

"Like you?"

"Because of her isolation, I am sure she knows next to nothing about her father's plans. So right now, T'Uynal is just another servant girl, when the time is right, I will use this information to my advantage."

"You could tell your mother about T'Uynal and your father."

"What possible good could that do? My mother loves T'Uynal and respects her. Not to mention the irony of my mother being upset with T'Uynal for being my father's mistress when she herself is his concubine."

Tular nodded his head.

"In a strange way, I understand my father's half brother. He was supposed to inherit the throne and instead….."

"Treason! It's treason to talk that way!" Tular interrupted me.

I quickly reached over and slapped the hunchback.

"I can say whatever I wish! Now leave!"

Tular moaned in agony and humiliation and limped in pain out of the room.

I sat there waiting for _her_ arrival.

We would think of way to use this together.

**Part Two- Cover in Filth **

I stood there as the Prince stared at me and then demanded I take off my clothes.

I did as I was told.

I moved towards the bed as the Prince, naked, began kissing and caressing me.

I felt sick.

This was my half-nephew!

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to tell him who I was just so he would kill me.

I wanted it to end, but it didn't.

I lay on my back as the Prince climbed on top and began thrusting inside of me.

My eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling as I began moaning. I hated my body's natural reaction to the sex. My mind hated it, but my body craved it.

Prince's Spock's ragged breathing next to my ear increased with each thrust until he climaxed.

As he rolled off of me I snapped my legs together, sat up, and looked for my clothing.

I turned to face him. The pleasure from the sex has revealed his human side. He couldn't help himself.

His eyes darken, as he moved away from me, "Send T'Pring to me and go to Nyota."

I didn't hesitate and left as fast as I could.

I needed to reach my father. And soon.

**Part Three- Syndrome **

I knew my son wasn't going to visit T'Pring. He has too much human in him; he is stubborn and thinks he knows more than he really does.

With everything going on, I need Spock to make amends with T'Pring. I need peace in this family.

Sybok is lurking in the shadows waiting for the moment to strike.

"Your highness, you are going to have to tell your son about this," the physician loomed over me.

"I have at least another ten to twenty years before it becomes fatal," I said.

"Tuvan's syndrome can be very unpredictable. In certain patients, it doesn't become fatal for another twenty-five years but in some it can kill in little as seven years. And forgive me, but you were diagnosed nearly ten years ago."

I stood up to face the physician who had treated me since I was younger, "Can you administer more medicine?"

"The medicine has only been preventing the inevitable and with your disease being so advance it won't do much now. Soon you won't be able to hide the loss of your motor skills and your immune system has already been compromise," the physician took a deep breath. "I am going to be honest with you. You only have around two to five years left, if that.

I lowered my head, "I am dying."

"Yes, you are. What are you going to do?"

"Not sure," I answered truthfully.

"The only thing I can do now is give something for the pain, but eventually even that won't be effective."

"Syian, you have been very helpful. You and your father and grandfather before him have cared for the imperial family for years. I trust that you will do everything in your power to take care of me."

Syian bowed, "As always I will do my best."

When Syian left, I sat back down. Looking down at my hands, I could see the effects of my disease taking hold. I had done everything I could to keep it hidden and now….

I trusted Syian.

He kept my secrets.

He delivered Spock.

He cared for Amanda until the end of her life.

And now he will care for me until the end of my life.


	5. Labyrinth

**AN: I hope everyone likes the direction I am going. I still plan on this being a ten chapter story with a sequel starting either before or after Syon's raise to power. I am still figuring that out. **

**Asunder**

**Labyrinth**

**Part One- T'Pring's Prince **

Shortly after T'Uynal left did Prince Spock came for Princess T'Pring. T'Pring desperately wanted the Prince to see her not just as a wife, the mother of his son, but also as his lover. So she put on her beautiful golden gown made of the finest Bajoran silk.

Candles gave the room a soft warm glow.

Whips of smoke from the incense filled the princess's nostrils and reminded her of her family's ancestral home.

T'Pring waited for her prince to arrive.

All her hopes depended on her ability to maintain her emotions and get the prince to desire her once again.

Prince Spock entered the room and seemed totally uninterested at the atmosphere T'Pring or T'Pring herself.

"I've been waiting for you since …."

"Of course." Prince Spock interrupted.

T'Pring pointed to the table, "I had the servants make a small meal for us."

Prince Spock nodded his head.

The two sat down and ate in silence.

This wasn't what the princess had hoped for, she wanted the prince to talk to her and ask about their son. Ask if she wanted more children which she did, but nothing came from the prince's mouth expect for the occasional slurping of his soup.

"Sinok has made progress with the lute. He is going to play for a few relatives tonight," T'Pring broke her silence.

The prince wiped his mouth.

"I am sure you know there are more important things for our son to learn. What does an emperor need with a lute anyway?"

T'Pring felt insulted.

"Your father plays the lute."

Prince Spock raised his eyebrow, "So?"

"So….an emperor has hobbies just like everyone else."

T'Pring leaned back in her chair, "Sinok tries really hard to please you."

"Then perhaps he should be more like Syon," the Prince spat.

The princess's heart sank and her blood began to boil, "Syon isn't the heir to the throne…Syon is just the son of your whore. Don't compare my son to him."

Prince Spock sucked his teeth human gesture of rudeness.

"Syon since the moment he could talk has proven to me and everyone else he is capable of doing what Sinok can't. I don't care about if he can play the lute, paint a mural, or sing….I care about the boy's ability to someday lead this empire!"

T'Pring lowered her head, "Your hatred of Sinok is nothing more than your hatred of me."

"And why is that? You took Stonn to your bed! You allow him to impregnate you with a child you would have tried to pass off as mine! The only reason you are alive is because you didn't love him enough to commit treason."

"You abandon me for Nyota. You never wanted me!"

"Is that an excuse? Correct me if I am wrong, but I am the prince. A man doesn't have to explain himself to his wife, a wife's job is to stay loyal, obey, and produce offspring."

"I did do this…" T'Pring shouted.

Prince Spock stood up, "You did nothing. You have given me a weak son who I wouldn't want in command of a freighter let along run an empire. You have shame me with your affair and pregnancy. And you say… what?"

T'Pring couldn't stop herself, "You and your father made me betray Stonn! I loved him because he cared about me. He wanted me to be with him. He wanted me happy. You made me kill my child! And if Sinok is weak it's because of that damn human blood running through his veins. Human blood your father introduced into this family by taking your human mother as his concubine!"

Prince Spock eyes flash a hot red.

T'Pring over stepped her boundaries, but she didn't care.

"I went to the doctor and allowed them to kill my baby! A full blooded Vulcan! And then what happens? You bring your human whore to live in this palace with your half-breed son who now you claim is better suited to lead the empire than your own legitimate son! Are you trying to breed out the Vulcan blood in this family? Do you not care? Or is it that you are too human to see past your own selfish and foolish desires!"

"That is enough! Stop now before you go too far!"

T'Pring moved towards the Prince, "I am no longer ashamed of my affair, I am ashamed of being apart of this cover-up involving you, your father, T'Rea and your mother…."

Prince Spock punched T'Pring in the face so hard; she fell backwards and landed on the floor.

T'Pring struggled to get up when the prince wrapped his hands around her throat and began slapping her.

"STOP!" T'Pring screamed.

Prince Spock began tearing off the beautiful gown T'Pring was wearing, a gift from her mother, "My father wants another grandchild. So he is going to get one."

T'Pring struggled in vain as the Prince tore off her clothing as he continued to slap her.

Pushing his weight down, T'Pring felt her legs being pried open and then she felt the Prince enter her.

It was painful.

The Prince held her by her throat as he thrust harder inside of her.

T'Pring's cries felled on the deaf ears, as even the servants who heard her were unable to do anything. Prince Spock after all was the Prince and marital rape wasn't even thought of as a crime in Vulcan society.

When he was done, the Prince stood up and adjusted himself.

"I HATE YOU!" T'Pring shouted after him as she struggled to get up.

The punch to the face nearly broken her jaw and her body was covered in green bruises.

Her body erupted in a shudder as she started crying.

A servant rushed into the room, "Your highness, are you okay?"

T'Pring shook her head, "No. I am not okay."

**Part Two- Dinner Discussions **

Syon sat across from me pretending to be interested in my mindless conversation.

I asked in to join me because I wanted to know how things were going with his studies and with T'ula, the mate his grandfather had chosen for him.

Syon hated answering my questions and especially hated when I asked about T'ula.

"Syon played with his food avoiding eye contact.

"I understand the embarrassment you must have felt with the other families refused their daughters to you…."

"My human blood makes me undesirable." Syon mumbled.

"T'ula's family isn't exactly of noble birth but they are wealthy. Her father lived on Earth as a merchant for a long time and perhaps his experience with humans was positive enough to allow you to enter a relationship with his daughter."

"She was born on Earth and lived in Europe for a time before her family came back to Vulcan. I enjoy T'ula's company. She is beautiful, smart, and I believe she will make a great addition to the family."

I smiled. My son was talking to me.

"T'ula is very good with the lute and…."

"And what?"

Syon hesitated, "Sinok has met T'ula and taken it upon himself to express his own desire for her. Mother, I don't want Sinok involved with T'ula. She is mine. I want her for my wife. Why does Sinok have to be this way? He has even joked about making her his mistress!"

My heart dropped, Sinok was a coward and a bully.

"I will talk to your father…"

"T'ula isn't even of a noble house. Her family has no political power. Sinok….it's just like Sinok to do something like this. He can't match me intellectually so he pulls this….using his rank to try to bend me to his will! It won't work!" Syon slammed down his cup.

"Calm down. I will talk to your father."

Syon put his hands to his head, "I am better than this! I can't stand how I am treated. Sinok can't rule! He can't take the throne!"

I felt exasperated, Syon hated Sinok with a passion, and I didn't see any way it could be fixed.

Syon pointed at me, "I blame you!"

"Me?"

"Because no matter how hard I work, no matter what I accomplish, I can never rise beyond my status as the son of my father's concubine!"

My body shook. I felt dizzy from the boiling rage.

"Don't you speak to me like that! I have to deal with it from T'Pring and others but I won't deal with it from you!"

Syon jerked his head back.

"You think your father is such a great man and I was some seductive whore who tricked him into brining me here. Why would I have done that? To live on Vulcan?"

"Mother…"

"Mother," I mocked him, "You say that word as if you are ready to vomit. Syon, you don't know everything. You don't!"

Tears streamed now my face.

"I sacrifice a lot for you and had so much taken from me. No matter how old you think you are…..you can't begin to understand."

Standing up I pointed to the door, "Leave."

Syon abruptly stood up and walked towards the door. He turned around, "And you can't begin to understand me."

He walked out.

I sat there for a moment still fuming over his words and then a smile broke out across my face.

Syon's rambling about my concubine status made me think of how I became one in the first place. Of my pregnancy and the chaos between feuding noble houses and then a random person came into my thoughts.

Hiraku Sulu.

Despite our young ages, Hiraku or Duke Sulu saved my life by protecting me from those who wanted to harm me. Even though his power hungry mother used my pregnancy as a way for her own family to gain power, Hiraku only cared about me. In fact, if it wasn't for him, I don't know what would have happen.

I touch my lips remembering the passionate kiss he gave me before our departure. Over the years, I had to suppress my feelings.

I am a concubine.

I belong to the Prince.

And I would never return to Earth or see him again.

I smile harder.

And Syon's words hurt me no more.

**Part Three- Prince's Seed **

Syian wiped his hands, "You are pregnant. Nearly five weeks along."

T'Uynal closed her legs and pulled down her clothes, "Pregnant?"

"Yes," Syian answered.

"Then you know what you have to do then. Just like before. I don't want this child growing inside me."

Syian closed his eyes, "T'Uynal, I have already preformed three of these before. The prince…."

"You mean my half-uncle?"

"Of course."

"Syian, you know why I am here," T'Uynal reminded the doctor.

"How could I forget? I help you get here."

"I am grateful for all your help. Your family has been so loyal to us during the war and afterwards."

"How we managed to hide our allegiance from the Emperor is nothing short of a miracle," Syian sighed.

T'Uynal reached up and touched Syian's face, "I have missed you greatly."

Syian responded by kissing T'Uynal's hand, "I missed you as well, my love."

Tears fell down T'Uynal's face, "How can you stand to even look at me?"

"Because I love you."

"Syian, I need you to get in touch with my father. I need to speak to him."

Syian nodded his head, "The Emperor is dying."

T'Uynal's eyes widen, "Dying?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know especially his son. Prince Spock is a monster. His human blood has made him incapable of controlling himself. I remember performing the abortion on T'Pring after it was discovered she had an affair with Stonn. The Prince and his father made me force T'Pring down and inject her with enough medicine to almost kill her too."

T'Uynal bit her lip, "And now you must do it to me."

"Let's begin the procedure."

**AN: The drama continues. **


End file.
